Ne dites jamais adieu
by dragonwing4
Summary: [UA, vague SasuNaru. Oneshot 2] Dans un univers à la XMen, Naruto s'apprête à rejoindre son équipe pour une énième mission au service de l'organisation Konohagakure. C'est sans compter sur son meilleur ami qui décide de refaire irruption dans sa vie.
1. Ne dites jamais adieu

**Genre :** Action, vague shonen-aï SasuNaru sur la fin.  
**Avertissements :** Vulgarités et autres insultes. Oh, et une pincée de gore, j'en ai peur...  
**Notes :** Comme précisé dans le résumé, c'est un univers à la X-Men, ce qui implique Mutants et Cie. Un détail à retenir : les mutants sont ici parfois appelés "ninjas", pour... une raison pas vraiment déterminée ? XD Disons que c'était le nom du premier regroupement connu de mutants et que le titre est resté, voilà. Cette fic a de toute façon été pondue en un peu plus de 24 heures sur un pur coup de tête, l'univers est donc moins fouillé que ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Ne vous attendez pas à une suite, il n'y en aura sans doute pas. :)

* * *

Un nuage de vapeur se répandit dans le couloir lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Naruto émergea de la masse, frictionnant vigoureusement sa tignasse mouillée. Laissant la serviette retomber autour de son cou, il eut un large bâillement et allait se détourner lorsqu'un glapissement de douleur lui échappa. Agacé, il attrapa l'appendice couvert de fourrure qui rejoignait son arrière-train et le tira hors de la trajectoire de la porte qui avait tenté de se refermer sur lui.

Naruto adressa un regard noir à la queue rousse et blanche à présent enroulée autour de ses jambes, puis décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de la rétracter. Elle avait de toute façon tendance à réapparaître à n'importe quel moment quand il n'y faisait pas attention, et il vivait seul dans son minuscule appartement, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Faisant un détour par la cuisine chichement éclairée par les lumières nocturnes de la ville, il tira une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur et retourna à sa chambre. Là encore, le seul éclairage provenait de l'unique fenêtre et de la lueur blafarde émanant de l'écran de son ordinateur portable, mais il ignora l'interrupteur du plafonnier.

La conversation s'était poursuivie en son absence, mais il sourit en se rendant compte que l'un de ses correspondants commençait à s'impatienter.

_**SuperFox :**__ me voila sakura-chaaaan :D_  
_**MedicNin :**__ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Naruto ?_  
_**MedicNin :**__ Et change ce pseudo stupide, tu sais que Tsunade veut que nous utilisions uniquement nos surnoms !_  
_**SuperFox :**__ pff :(_

Naruto fit la moue et changea de pseudonyme avec une lenteur excessive, que Sakura mit à profit pour lui reprocher copieusement son retard.

_**Kyûbi :**__ g claké la porte de la salle de b1 sur ma queu_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ sa fé mal i.i_  
_**MedicNin :**__ Ca n'arriverait pas si tu ne la laissais pas apparaître n'importe quand !_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ T.T_  
_**Copycat :**__ allons les enfants, je pensais que vous aviez passé l'âge de ce genre de conversation_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ hein ?_  
_**MedicNin :**__ … Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que vous, Kakashi._  
_**MedicNin :**__ Et ce jeu de mots commence à se faire très vieux_  
_**Copycat :**__ tu me blesses, Sakura_

Naruto se renversa dans sa chaise et profita de la mini-querelle entre ses coéquipiers pour se connecter sur le canal principal de Konohagakure. Akamaru et FauveDeJade étaient plongés dans une étude comparée des qualités de leurs petites amies respectives. Avec un ricanement vaguement sadique, Naruto ajouta son grain de sel à la conversation en prenant note de l'enregistrer pour la passer à Sakura lorsque Kakashi se serait enfin décidé à les briefer. Il avait renoncé à son amour de jeunesse pour elle depuis des années, mais il n'avait jamais tout à fait pardonné à Lee d'avoir réussi là où il avait répétitivement échoué.

Le calme finit par revenir sur le canal privé de l'équipe sept et Naruto changea à nouveau de fenêtre, impatient de connaître les détails de leur prochaine mission. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu son équipe, et bien que le job de surveillant à l'école du quartier qu'Iruka lui avait dégoté lui plût beaucoup, l'action lui manquait.

Comme d'habitude, Kakashi se contenta de leur donner les grandes lignes du travail qui les attendait et le lieu et la date du rendez-vous. Collecte d'informations. Un petit café dans le centre-ville de la capitale de Kusa no Kuni. Dans deux jours. Plus de détails sur place.

Naruto se laissa aller dans son siège, déçu. La collecte d'informations, c'était difficilement ce qu'il appelait de l'action… Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il y aurait des imprévus et qu'il aurait l'occasion d'étaler le fruit de son entraînement ? Revigoré, il répondit avec son enthousiasme habituel qu'il était hors de question qu'il paie lui-même le prix du billet d'avion, nom d'un renard !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les derniers détails étaient réglés et Kakashi se déconnecta sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'il venait de voir par la fenêtre une chèvre se faire renverser par un tracteur. Sachant très bien que leur aîné habitait au vingt-huitième étage de son immeuble et en plein centre-ville, Naruto et Sakura eurent tôt fait de s'engager dans une longue séance de lynchage de leur chef de groupe.

Puis il informa sa coéquipière de la haute opinion d'elle que Lee étalait sur le canal principal et Sakura se déconnecta à son tour en catastrophe, probablement pour aller rendre une visite tardive à son petit ami qui, dans sa malheureuse détermination, avait réussi à emménager à cinq minutes de chez elle.

Ricanant dans sa barbe, Naruto revint sur le canal principal et déchanta un peu en se rendant compte que, FauveDeJade étant déjà sorti, il ne serait pas capable de lui annoncer la charmante surprise qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Il fit d'autant plus la moue en se rendant compte que Kiba s'était également déconnecté, ne laissant plus que quelques inconnus plongés dans une discussion fadasse.

Ne se sentant aucune envie d'aller se coucher mais pour une fois peu d'humeur à aller jouer les trouble-fêtes, d'autant plus qu'il savait comment il serait reçu par ces types sans doute deux fois plus âgés que lui qui le connaissaient très certainement au moins de réputation – et pas forcément pour ses capacités exceptionnelles, malgré ce qu'il aurait aimé en croire –, Naruto végéta quelques minutes devant son écran en espérant voir apparaître une distraction.

Généreusement affalé sur la table, le menton tristement posé sur ses poignets croisés, sa queue épaisse battant l'air derrière lui en un mouvement paresseux, il s'était presque résolu à rejoindre son lit lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un des connectés était aussi silencieux que lui. Son pseudonyme ne lui disait strictement rien.

Curiosité piquée, il engagea aussitôt une conversation privée.

_**Kyûbi :**__ salut ! je t jamais vu ici. nouvel recru ?_

L'autre prit son temps pour répondre, et Naruto se mit distraitement à tambouriner des doigts sur la table, impatient.

_**Mangekyô :**__ Pas vraiment._  
_**Kyûbi :**__ tu dois pas passé souven alors_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Ca faisait un bail._  
_**Kyûbi :**__ tu es dan quel équipe ?_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ En quoi ça te regarde ?_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ c juste par curosité, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevau !_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Garde ta curiosité pour toi, loser. C'est comme ça que tu finiras par te faire tuer_

Naruto se hérissa, sa queue venant battre contre sa chaise en un mouvement excédé.

_**Kyûbi :**__ personne ne m'apele comme ça, enfoiré ! rien que pour ça, je srai déjà en route pour te caser la gueule si t'avé le cran de me donner ton adres !_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Oh, susceptible ? On doit te le dire souvent pour que ça te fasse cet effet-là._  
_**Kyûbi :**__ c réservé connar, je laisse pas bocou de personnes m'insulté comme ça et t pa sur la liste_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Et elle est longue cette liste ?_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ nan très courte_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Une seule personne ?_

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mains immobilisées au-dessus du clavier. Où voulait-il en venir, ce type ? D'abord il semblait chercher les ennuis et le plus court moyen de l'énerver, et maintenant il insistait sur un détail. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si c'était le cas ?

Apparemment son silence dut répondre pour lui puisque l'autre poursuivit la conversation.

_**Mangekyô :**__ Bien ce qu'il me semblait._  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Tu devrais arrêter ça, tu vas encore te plaindre d'avoir des crampes demain_

Perplexe, Naruto ne trouva rien de très intelligent à répondre.

_**Kyûbi :**__ hu ?_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Ta queue, crétin. Je parie que tu l'as enroulée sur le pied arrière droit de ta chaise et que tu serres comme un idiot._

Naruto eut un sursaut coupable et tira précipitamment sa queue de l'endroit mentionné, la lovant par réflexe contre sa cuisse.

_**Mangekyô :**__ Tu fais toujours ça quand t'es énervé. Et arrête de taper du pied, même si je ne le vois pas ça m'agace_

Naruto stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement nerveux et reposa ses pieds à plat par terre. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il se renversa en arrière et les fourra dans ses poches, tentant de prétendre que sa respiration était régulière.

Il fallait l'avoir connu un certain temps pour parvenir à anticiper ses réflexes nerveux, que ce soit quand il était en colère ou commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Et il n'avait sûrement pas pour habitude d'exposer sa queue à l'école du quartier : même si les enfants l'adoraient, c'était un détail qu'il savait très bien devoir garder privé.

L'intolérance des autres lui avait été très tôt démontrée lorsque, tout gosse, il avait été rejeté et ridiculisé pour sa queue qu'il n'avait à l'époque aucun moyen de cacher. Les transformations animales partielles et souvent peu esthétiques qu'il endurait de plus quand il était dans un état particulièrement émotionnel ne l'avaient guère aidé à s'intégrer, et il avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance seul. Orphelin très jeune, il avait été recueilli par Iruka, mais l'enseignant avait été la seule personne apparemment disposée à l'accepter comme il était dans leur petite ville.

Ayant plus tard été envoyé à la capitale grâce aux considérables efforts financiers de son gardien, Naruto avait fini par trouver un peu d'anonymat parmi la foule et rencontrer enfin des gens aussi différents que lui. Sakura avait été l'une des premières, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout de suite éprouvé une amitié foudroyante pour lui, c'était sa personnalité et non son aspect qui l'avait rebutée. Ayant finalement trouvé un peu de sérénité, Naruto avait pu commencer à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et avait appris à en camoufler les aspects les plus visibles.

Mais le lien le plus fort qu'il avait tissé à cette époque-là, celui qui l'avait vraiment aidé à s'accepter, ce n'avait pas été Sakura.

Sur son écran, pendant qu'il tentait d'ignorer l'affolement croissant de son pouls, l'autre avait profité de sa distraction pour changer de pseudonyme.

_**Sharingan :**__ Toujours là, abruti ?_

XXX

Sharingan. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il avait été le quatrième membre de l'équipe sept à l'époque de sa création, presque huit ans auparavant. Sasuke était une exception sur beaucoup de points de vue, à commencer par celui de sa naissance : second-né de sa famille, il avait étrangement été doté d'une mutation au même titre que son frère aîné, bien que ce genre de coïncidence fût extrêmement rare.

Ses parents, au lieu d'y voir une anomalie, avaient choisi de s'en enorgueillir, mais ils étaient alors devenus très exigeants pour leurs deux fils. Doué dans tous les domaines, Itachi n'avait pas paru en souffrir, mais Sasuke avait constamment dû subir les comparaisons entre son frère aîné parfait, diplômé d'université à seize ans avec félicitations du jury, et son misérable record de premier de la classe. Il n'était cependant jamais devenu amer, idolâtrant son aîné et bien décidé à l'égaler un jour.

Et puis, Itachi était devenu un Nukenin, un ninja assassin.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à tuer toute sa famille, n'épargnant que son petit frère, mais les flammes noires que sa mutation lui permettait de contrôler avaient dévoré les corps les uns après les autres, ne laissant que des cendres. Cette nuit-là, il était devenu Amaterasu. Peu de temps après s'était répandue la rumeur qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, un groupe de ninjas extrêmement dangereux qui ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs, quels qu'ils soient.

Sasuke avait été laissé seul, un enfant d'à peine neuf ans qui avait vu sa famille mourir devant ses yeux, tuée par la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Dès lors il s'était juré de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, de traquer son frère et d'obtenir vengeance.

Naruto avait probablement été le seul véritable ami de Sasuke après la mort de ses parents. Constamment en conflit, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas semblé se lasser de s'insulter mutuellement ou de s'engager dans des bagarres dont ils ressortaient bien souvent le visage enflé ou en sang. Bien que leur relation ait quelque peu fini par s'assagir jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en viennent plus systématiquement aux poings, cette atmosphère de rivalité ne les avait jamais vraiment désertés.

Quand Sasuke avait choisi de rejoindre Konohagakure pour apprendre à maîtriser sa mutation, c'est tout naturellement que Naruto avait suivi afin de devenir "le plus grand ninja de tous les temps !" Et les placer dans la même équipe avait également coulé de source, bien que Naruto ait bruyamment protesté pendant des jours après coup.

Placée sous le commandement de Kakashi, l'équipe avait fonctionné paisiblement durant quatre ou cinq ans, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Puis l'Akatsuki avait lancé une série d'attentats meurtriers sur Kaze no Kuni et kidnappé une bonne quinzaine de jeunes mutants. Une semaine plus tard, Sasuke remettait sa démission à Tsunade et quittait Konohagakure sans avertir personne, pas même son meilleur ami.

Malgré les efforts acharnés de Sakura et Naruto pour le retrouver, et même les recherches plus prosaïques de Kakashi… il avait rompu tous les ponts, couvert toutes ses traces, il avait disparu.

Et trois ans plus tard, il avait le culot de réapparaître comme si de rien n'était sur un canal soi-disant _sécurisé_, et d'exiger de son (ex ?) meilleur ami qu'il rate _volontairement_ l'avion pour lequel Kakashi lui avait expressément réservé un billet et prenne le suivant. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ses beaux yeux peut-être ? Si encore ç'avait été le cas !

Si encore il avait eu la moindre garantie de revoir Sasuke en se pliant à ses ordres – parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une requête, non, Sasuke Uchiwa ne demandait pas de service, quelle drôle d'idée –, peut-être, _peut-être_ se serait-il exécuté.

Mais Môssieur s'était contenté de poser ses exigences, avait pris le temps de l'insulter encore deux ou trois fois pour le plaisir, puis s'était éclipsé aussi sec sans daigner répondre aux questions à demi hystériques qui fusaient par tas de dix par seconde sur son écran. Raah, mais pourquoi s'était-il donné autant de mal pour retrouver un enfoiré pareil ?

Et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ était-il toujours planté devant ce présentoir débile alors que son avion était sur le point de partir ?

Naruto releva le nez du magazine qu'il avait attrapé au hasard et feuilletait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'aéroport comme s'il espérait y trouver la réponse au dilemme qu'il ne voulait même pas admettre se poser.

Avec un soupir, il referma l'hebdomadaire et découvrit avec surprise qu'il traitait de jardinage. Il lui avait bien semblé voir beaucoup de vert… Tirant la langue en l'une de ses habituelles grimaces puériles, il reposa la revue et saisit sa voisine. Ah, non, là il entrait dans le rayon puériculture.

Les haut-parleurs annoncèrent de leur voix suave le départ de son avion.

Sakura allait le tuer.

XXX

Il avait migré au petit café non loin du kiosque et était très occupé à s'ennuyer en fixant le plafond avec l'enthousiasme d'un rat mort lorsque son portable sonna.

Sautant sans réfléchir sur l'opportunité d'une distraction, il le sortit aussitôt de sa poche et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Le silence régna quelques instants à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis une voix menaçante gronda :

« Naruto… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'avion ? »

Naruto eut une grimace de panique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sakura-chan ? » répondit-il avec un rire qui sonnait faux même à ses oreilles. « Je suis dans l'avion, là, je suis en route… »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Naruto ! » vint le rugissement. « Les portables doivent être éteints durant les trajets, et ça ne résonne pas comme ça dans un avion ! Où est-ce que tu es, bougre d'âne ? »

« A l'aéroport » soupira Naruto, renonçant à défendre sa cause. « J'ai loupé le départ, ok ? Je prends le prochain. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible d'avoir autant de vide à la place du cerveau ? Je t'ai répété au moins dix fois hier de mettre ton réveil, l'alarme de ton portable, _tout _ce que tu voulais pourvu que tu sois _à l'heure _! »

Naruto s'avachit dans son siège avec un grognement de dépit, laissant Sakura vider son sac à l'autre bout de la ligne. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la mettre au courant de la vraie raison de son retard. Tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi jouait cet enfoiré de Sasuke, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Quelque chose capta son attention à l'extrémité de son champ de vision et il se retourna.

Parmi la foule d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants pressés qui allaient et venaient sans arrêt à l'extérieur du café, une silhouette restait immobile et le fixait. Habillé d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt bleu sombre, une veste jetée par-dessus son épaule, Sasuke lui souriait d'un air entendu, une lueur de _quelque chose_ – amusement ? gratitude ? affection ? – dans ses yeux noirs.

« Je te rappelle, Sakura » souffla Naruto sans oser dévier son regard.

Il raccrocha sans écouter les protestations indignées de son amie, déposa quelques pièces sur la table sans faire attention au total et sortit précipitamment.

Mais un large groupe de touristes choisit ce moment pour traverser le hall, et lorsqu'il les eut contournés, il l'avait perdu.

Encore une fois.

XXX

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil jaloux à son voisin apparemment profondément endormi. Ce veinard raflait le siège près de la fenêtre et il dormait ! Il aurait au moins pu avoir la courtoisie de lui céder la place ou quelque chose du genre. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas acheté ce magazine avec les BD débiles pendant qu'il était au kiosque ?

Boudeur, il fixa le siège devant lui avec une fixité hypnotique. Il avait envie de se lever pour aller inspecter le reste des passagers. En fait, il mourrait d'envie de se lever pour aller inspecter le reste des passagers, mais quelque chose le retenait. Peur de la déception ? Peut-être. S'il s'avérait que Sasuke n'était après tout pas dans l'avion, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il réagirait.

Cédant finalement aux appels répétés de sa vessie, il poussa un énorme soupir et consentit à se lever. Jetant des coups d'œil de part et d'autre malgré son appréhension, il ne vit aucune tête familière. En revanche, un énorme type au visage couvert lui retourna un regard noir. Son voisin n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large. Naruto supposa que ça se justifiait, Rayon de Soleil avait l'air d'avoir des dents très pointues sous cette large cagoule. Lui retournant l'un de ses sourires les plus hypocrites, il poursuivit son chemin vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

Ayant satisfait les besoins de son organisme, il finit par revenir à sa place bredouille. Peut-être avait-il mal regardé ? Maudissant ce qui l'avait poussé à céder à cet imbécile et réclamait à présent à corps et à cris sa présence, Naruto renia cette partie de lui peu flatteuse et l'invita à aller se relocaliser chez l'Uchiwa puisqu'elle lui était si attachée.

Non, il ne boudait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de bouder, il avait simplement eu un moment d'égarement, mais tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dès qu'il aurait atterri, rejoint ses coéquipiers, et qu'il se serait copieusement fait engueuler par Sakura. Sakura qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rappelée.

Boulette.

Il fut interrompu dans la rédaction de son testament par un cri et un bruit sourd. Plusieurs autres personnes à l'avant de l'avion se mirent aussitôt à crier mais furent bien vite forcées de se taire. Un homme au sourire de fouine apparut au milieu de l'allée.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie de rester calmes. Nous détournons cet avion, mais si vous coopérez bien gentiment, tout se passera bien » fit-il mielleusement.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'habitacle pendant que les passagers se blottissaient contre leurs parents ou amis, incrédules.

« Veuillez retourner à vos sièges et fermer vos clapets » continuait aimablement la fouine, circulant lentement le long de l'allée avec de grands gestes grandiloquents qui exposaient clairement les lames jumelles qu'ils tenaient à la main.

« Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir passer ça à travers les détecteurs de métaux ! »

Naruto se tourna vers son voisin qui venait de haleter son incrédulité. L'adolescent paraissait un peu plus jeune que lui et semblait terrifié, tiré de sa sieste comme il l'avait été pour assister à un détournement d'avion tout droit tiré d'un mauvais film dont il serait l'un des acteurs principaux. Naruto lui adressa un large sourire décontracté.

« C'est parce qu'il ne les avait pas avec lui en montant dans l'avion. Il les a créées entre-temps. »

« Créées ? »

« Oui, c'est un mutant. Tu n'as pas vu ? Ses lames sortent directement de la paume de ses mains. Ca vient probablement de ses os ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le gamin frissonna de dégoût avant de lui jeter un regard torve.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Naruto laissa échapper un éclat de rire mais n'eut pas le temps de continuer, la fouine venant de le planquer contre son siège pour lui coller une de ses lames sur la gorge. Le gamin émit un glapissement de frayeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, blondinet ? » gronda le ninja.

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne sembla que l'énerver encore plus. Un de ses acolytes surgit derrière lui et leur adressa un regard méprisant.

« Laisse tomber Mizuki, c'est juste un petit con qui se prend pour un héros. »

Le dénommé Mizuki grogna quelque chose de pas très poli, mais finit par le lâcher avec un dernier regard mauvais.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, petit merdeux, ou je t'égorge. Pigé ? »

Naruto capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et adressa un sourire sirupeux à son agresseur.

« Oh, mais absolument monsieur le steward. Je serai bien sage ! »

En fond sonore, l'Acolyte Anonyme ordonnait à un autre passager de bien vouloir se rasseoir avant qu'il ne lui perce un deuxième trou de balle. Mizuki leva à nouveau sa lame, un rictus de rage sur le visage, lorsque Naruto émit un autre bref éclat de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant que ça justifie ta mort, vas-y, dis-moi » intima-t-il en le saisissant par la gorge.

Naruto lui adressa son plus large sourire, les yeux pétillants.

« Je me demandais juste si votre collègue avait une phobie quelconque ? »

Rigide comme un piquet, le dit collègue fixait le vide d'un air stupide, le visage flasque. Il parut sortir de sa torpeur au bout de quelques secondes et se mit à hurler, le regard fixé sur quelque chose qu'il était seul à voir. Mizuki sursauta et s'écarta d'un bond avant de tourner son regard vers l'avant de l'appareil.

Nonchalamment planté entre les sièges, Sasuke ramena son regard de la seconde allée où il l'avait planté et reporta sans un mot son attention sur l'homme aux couteaux. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Un deuxième homme se mit à hurler comme un demeuré de l'autre côté de l'avion, et un, puis deux bébés donnèrent bientôt la réplique aux cris. Mizuki eut une inspiration brutale et se détourna précipitamment, tirant d'une main tremblante une paire de lunettes de soleil providentielle de sa poche.

« Sharingan ! » hurla-t-il pour prévenir ses collègues encore sains d'esprit.

Il avait à peine terminé qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse, étalé d'un seul coup à la nuque. Naruto prit soin de lui marcher copieusement dessus en évacuant son siège.

« Faudrait pas voir à m'oublier, mon pote » fit-il d'un air mauvais.

« Dis donc abruti, tu crèches là ou tu te décides à rappliquer ? » lui parvint depuis l'autre bout de l'avion, où Sasuke se mettait en position pour repousser les trois autres hommes qui venaient de jaillir dans l'habitacle.

« Ta gueule, chuis là dans trois secondes ! » beugla-t-il par-dessus le vacarme auquel s'ajoutait plus d'un cri de passager paniqué.

Prenant le temps de se tourner vers son voisin qui était à présent plaqué contre la paroi avec l'expression d'un lapin acculé, il lui sourit à nouveau et lui fit le traditionnel signe du pouce levé.

« T'inquiète, c'est réglé dans cinq minutes à tout casser. »

Reportant son attention sur la bataille à l'avant, il hurla un avertissement inutile aux passagers qui s'étaient de toute façon baissés depuis longtemps. Sa queue émergea de la couture de son pantalon, bientôt suivie par huit sœurs jumelles, et il s'élança par-dessus les sièges pour rebondir sur les appuis-tête, manquant plus d'une fois se fracasser le crâne contre les porte-bagages.

Atterrissant finalement derrière le troisième assaillant qui avait le culot d'essayer de lancer des boules de feu à la tête de son meilleur ami, il décida de lui démontrer par A plus B son opinion sur la question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dernier hors-la-loi embrassa à son tour le sol et Naruto s'accroupit par habitude, ses neuf queues fouettant l'air, et adressa un regard interrogatif à Sasuke de ses yeux aux pupilles fendues.

« Il y en a encore un dans la cabine de pilotage » fut-il répondu à sa question muette alors même que le jeune homme enjambait les corps et prenait cette direction d'un pas ferme.

Naruto émit un grognement agacé et gratta ses larges marques en forme de moustaches de ses ongles trop longs, avant de se relever et de lui emboîter le pas.

Leur avancée fut stoppée lorsque l'avion émit une violente embardée et ils s'immobilisèrent, vacillant, alors que tous les passagers au bord de la panique bouclaient précipitamment leurs ceintures avec force cris. La porte de la cabine de pilotage s'ouvrit en claquant et l'immense silhouette de Rayon de Soleil s'y encadra. Sa capuche avait disparu et exposait clairement sa peau bleu pâle, ses yeux globuleux et les branchies sur ses joues. Derrière lui, deux corps inanimés reposaient dans les sièges du pilote et du copilote.

« Oh non… » eut le temps de gémir Naruto lorsque l'avion amorça une large courbe descendante.

Réagissant par réflexe, il plaqua Sasuke au sol où le jeune homme s'accrocha aussitôt aux pieds des sièges les plus proches. Ceci fait, il se projeta vers l'avant de toute la force considérable de ses jambes au milieu des hurlements de panique. Les Dents de la Mer restait planté dans l'embrasure malgré l'accélération, fermement accroché aux parois de part et d'autre de la porte, et lui adressa un rictus condescendant.

Naruto lui répondit d'un regard noir et entreprit de lui apprendre à ne pas le prendre pour un poids-plume, entrant en collision avec lui de toutes ses forces. L'homme vacilla sous le choc et leva une énorme main pour le frapper. Naruto évita le coup en s'accrochant à son tour à l'encadrement de la porte pour se déporter contre la paroi adjacente, lacéra de ses griffes aussi profondément qu'il le put le poignet par lequel l'armoire à glaces résistait toujours, puis infligea un puissant coup de pied dans les blessures.

Forcé de lâcher prise, le mutant fut aussitôt projeté vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

Naruto se hissa dans la cabine de pilotage à la force des bras et osa jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Pâlissant sensiblement en réalisant la vitesse à laquelle se rapprochait le sol, il lutta pour atteindre les commandes, parvenant finalement à redresser le manche malgré le corps du pilote qui y était appuyé de tout son poids.

L'appareil amorça une longue courbe qui le ramena en position horizontale, et Naruto laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement. Prenant une seconde pour chercher le pouls du pilote d'une main, il abandonna en réalisant la quantité de sang qui dégoulinait de la gorge de l'homme et s'était répandue sur les commandes. Avec une grimace désolée, il parvint à déboucler la ceinture et tira le corps hors du siège du mieux qu'il le put alors qu'il n'osait pas lâcher les commandes. Ceci fait, il prit la place du mort en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à l'odeur métallique qui recouvrait tout.

Heureusement, il savait comment faire voler cet engin… Grosso modo.

Il s'efforçait encore de déterminer dans quelle direction l'appareil avait été détourné lorsque les bruits sourds reprirent à l'arrière, couvrant la rumeur du reste des passagers. Jurant copieusement contre l'homme-poisson, il finit par localiser l'aéroport le plus proche et modifia le cap à la va-vite. Le message de détresse devrait attendre – de toute façon, il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir du fonctionnement du système radio. Quelle idée de mettre autant de boutons, d'interrupteurs et de cadrans sur ce tableau de bord !

« Monsieur le renard ! »

L'adolescent qui était son voisin de siège fit irruption dans la cabine de pilotage, très pâle.

« Votre ami est en train de… ! »

« Oui oui, j'arrive ! » l'interrompit-il, stressé, en bondissant de son siège.

Saisissant le gamin au vol, il le planta devant les commandes.

« Surveille ça, touche pas au manche. Si quelque chose se met à clignoter, hurle ! »

« Mais… »

Ignorant le regard écarquillé que le gamin vaguement verdâtre posait sur le corps ensanglanté du copilote, Naruto décida qu'il irait très bien et se rua à l'arrière, sursautant lorsque Sasuke s'écrasa contre le mur juste à côté de la porte et se mit à cracher du sang. Il se planta aussitôt entre son coéquipier et le mutant, qui s'avançait vers eux dans l'allée encombrée par les affaires éparpillées des passagers. Cet enfoiré n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir souffert du vol plané et lui offrit un rictus, moqueur.

« Fais pas le con, Kyûbi » haleta Sasuke en le voyant se hérisser. « C'est Samehada, Kisame Hoshigaki. C'est un Nukenin membre de l'Akatsuki ! »

Naruto se figea, ses neuf queues s'immobilisant aussitôt. Samehada lui adressa un nouveau sourire plein de dents et tendit une de ses mains énormes vers l'un des passagers recroquevillés dans son siège. Le pauvre homme se débattit, marmonnant des supplications sous son masque à oxygène, mais ses mouvements ne tardèrent pas à ralentir, puis à cesser tout à fait. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et il prit une pâleur cadavérique. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, des plaies béantes s'ouvrirent spontanément sur son corps et le sang gicla en gros bouillons, puis l'homme s'effondra, mort. Sa voisine éclaboussée de sang se mit à hurler, hystérique.

« Il aspire l'énergie et l'utilise pour découper le corps de ses victimes » finit Sasuke en se relevant tant bien que mal, le visage sombre.

Kisame se tourna à nouveau vers eux, son faciès de requin orné d'un rictus de jubilation. Naruto découvrit à son tour ses crocs en un rictus animal, une lueur carmine dans ses yeux bleus.

Il bondit.

XXX

Il fut assez ardu d'expliquer aux services de sécurité de l'aéroport de Kusa no Kuni que les sept terroristes mutants qui avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle de l'avion avaient tous été maîtrisés par deux jeunes hommes d'à peine vingt ans qui se trouvaient là par le plus grand des hasards. Et bien entendu Sasuke ne se donna pas la peine d'offrir son assistance, fixant l'aire de débarquement par-dessus l'épaule des agents d'un air profondément ennuyé.

Naruto lui aurait bien donné un bon coup de pied dans les tibias si cela n'aurait pas gâché le large sourire jovial qu'il adressait à leurs interrogateurs, interrogateurs qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air inexplicablement mal à l'aise en sa présence. La réponse à ce mystère ne tarda cependant pas à venir lorsque l'un d'entre eux finit par lui offrir un mouchoir en lui suggérant timidement d'essuyer le sang qui lui maculait le visage.

Et évidemment, Sasuke n'avait pas une mèche de travers et son T-shirt avait à peine l'air froissé. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce type paraisse toujours tout droit sorti d'une brochure de mode et que ce soit lui qui fasse l'impression d'un monstre sanguinaire, nom d'un chien ?

Un infirmier vint informer les agents que seuls quatre morts étaient à déplorer : le pilote et le copilote, l'un des passagers, ainsi que celui qui avait vraisemblablement été le chef du groupe de terroristes, lequel avait eu la gorge tranchée.

L'officier jeta un regard torve à Naruto qui, n'ayant rien entendu de ce qui se disait, tentait de déloger ce qui semblait être un bout de chair de sous ses ongles avec un rictus dégoûté. Un faible mouvement capta son attention derrière les jambes du jeune homme et il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Sasuke remarqua son regard et leva les yeux au ciel, passant discrètement une main dans le dos de son compagnon et tirant sans délicatesse sur sa queue.

Naruto sursauta et laissa échapper un jappement de douleur, ce à quoi tous les agents le fixèrent, surpris.

« Hé hé héé… Une crampe, désolé » dit-il avec un large sourire embarrassé, passant par réflexe une main dans sa tignasse.

Les policiers échangèrent un regard perplexe, et Naruto en profita pour fusiller du regard Sasuke et son haïssable petit sourire en coin.

Ne voyant plus rien d'inhabituel chez le postérieur du jeune homme, l'officier se montra étonnamment moins insistant après cet épisode, et c'est finalement cinq minutes plus tard qu'il leur demanda leurs coordonnées en guise de conclusion, au cas où l'enquête aurait encore besoin d'eux. Sasuke se raidit imperceptiblement à ce stade de la conversation. Comme le stupide bon samaritain qu'il était, Naruto se jeta quasiment sur l'agent et babilla une des fausses adresses au compte de Konohagakure et son numéro de portable, certifiant que ce n'était par contre pas une très bonne idée de tenter de le joindre à son domicile car la vieille d'en bas avait apparemment trouvé un moyen d'espionner ses conversations privées et que c'était précisément la commère du quartier, non pas qu'il se plaignit du quartier lui-même, vraiment, c'était un bon voisinage et le loyer n'était pas cher, ç'aurait juste été le paradis si les murs étaient un peu plus épais et les voisins moins curieux, bien qu'il n'avait évidemment rien de spécial à cacher, mais monsieur, il avait comme tout le monde droit à un peu de vie privée et il se trouvait que sa dernière petite amie l'avait quittée à cause d'une stupide méprise engendrée par le bouche-à-oreille intensif, et bien qu'il était sûr que sa vieille voisine ne pensait pas à mal elle pouvait parfois être assez envahissante…

A quel point l'officier finit par céder et battit précipitamment en retraite, leur souhaitant une bonne journée par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Le silence régna quelques instants pendant que Naruto reprenait sa respiration, victorieux.

« Ta dernière petite amie… ? » fit Sasuke, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Techniquement c'est moi qui ai quitté Hinata, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma voisine du dessous » rectifia Naruto, songeur. « On s'entendait bien et elle m'aimait beaucoup, mais franchement elle a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse avec Kiba. Bien que je ne voie pas comment c'est possible, honnêtement, préférer ce cabot à ma magnificence… »

Il s'interrompit et adressa un regard torve à son ami.

« Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie amoureuse, toi ? Je te rappelle que c'est entièrement ta faute si tu n'es pas le premier au courant de ce genre de choses, c'est dur de raconter sa vie à Monsieur l'Invisible, hein ! »

Sasuke lui répondit d'un autre de ses exécrables sourires en coin avant de se détourner. Naruto bouillait de colère mais suivit malgré tout son regard, excédé.

Les passagers du vol qu'ils venaient ni plus ni moins de sauver étaient pris en charge par toute une batterie de médecins et d'infirmiers. Ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins traumatisé et la plupart des enfants étaient enfouis dans les bras de leurs parents encore très pâles. Aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, si ce n'était pour leur jeter des regards effrayés et se tenir le plus éloignés possible d'eux.

Naruto se rembrunit à ce spectacle. Même s'ils venaient de leur sauver la vie, tout ce que ces gens voyaient était que des mutants s'étaient déchirés sous leurs yeux et que certains n'avaient pas hésité à tuer. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas encore divulgué leur statut de ninjas était probablement qu'ils avaient trop peur de parler devant eux. Baissant les yeux, maussade, il fut surpris de s'entendre héler.

« Monsieur le renard ! »

Son voisin de siège courait vers lui, encore un peu pâle mais un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

« Merci pour tout, monsieur le renard ! »

Naruto eut un bref éclat de rire qui évoquait un jappement.

« C'est Kyûbi, pas "monsieur le renard". »

« Je m'appelle Konohamaru ! » lui répondit-il, les yeux brillants. « Tu es un de ces ninjas qui protège les gens, pas vrai ? C'est trop cool ! Je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

Un peu débordé, Naruto lui céda le renseignement sans rechigner. Konohamaru entra religieusement le numéro parmi ses contacts puis prit congé d'eux, promettant de rappeler Naruto pour le remercier encore. S'inclinant brièvement en direction de Sasuke, il eut tôt fait de disparaître à nouveau dans la foule.

« Il est marrant, ce gamin… » fit Naruto avec un large sourire.

« Hn. Si tu as fini de te faire de nouveaux amis, je crois que ton comité d'accueil vient par ici. »

« Quoi ? »

Suivant la direction que Sasuke lui indiquait d'un signe de tête, Naruto aperçut en effet à l'autre bout du hall la tignasse argentée et les cheveux roses peu discrets de ses coéquipiers. Ils s'étaient probablement inquiétés en ne le voyant pas arriver au rendez-vous, même après l'heure prévue pour le second vol qu'il avait dû prendre.

Il sentit la présence de Sasuke se rapprocher dans son dos et allait se tourner à nouveau vers lui quand un baiser fut délicatement déposé dans le creux de son cou. Il se raidit aussitôt et vira au rouge pivoine, incrédule, et un souffle chaud murmura à son oreille :

« A bientôt, Naruto. »

Puis la présence disparut, et le temps qu'il se retourne, il l'avait perdu.

Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il eut l'impression qu'un vide en lui était finalement comblé. L'adieu suspendu au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès avait disparu.

Souriant d'un drôle de sourire doux-amer, il effleura le creux de son cou où s'attardaient les dernières notes d'un au revoir, et se retourna pour répondre à l'appel de Sakura.

* * *

Petit bouton en bas, please ? i.i


	2. Deux

**Titre :** Deux  
**Genre :** Aventure, vague shonen-aï SasuNaru.  
**Avertissements :** Le langage de Naruto, l'orthographe de Naruto, Naruto aux commandes d'une arme de destruction massive.  
**Résumé :** Tic, tac, tic, tac, le temps passe inexorablement. Alors qu'est finalement posée la question qui pourrait tout détruire, la mémoire refait surface : un souvenir de flammes et de destruction, la naissance de leur amitié forgée par le feu de la haine et du racisme. Naruto, me suivrais-tu jusqu'au bout du monde ?

**Notes :** Séquelle-préquelle imprévue de _Ne dites jamais adieu_. Elle tient de sa mère, en ce qu'elle m'est également tombée sur le coin de la figure sans prévenir. Le style est tout de même relativement différent, et je préfère les considérer comme deux one-shots ayant lieu dans le même univers que comme deux chapitres d'une même fic. Et maintenant, laisse-moi en paix Gertruuude ! (fouille les recoins de sa chambre d'un air parano, des fois que son plot-bunny aurait décidé de laisser des petits)

* * *

La chambre est minuscule et plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière provient de l'ordinateur portable posé sur la petite table dans un coin. La lueur blafarde cerne les fines lettres noires déjà présentes sur l'écran. 

_**Kyûbi :** ki voila_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ lesse moi deviné : ta besoin d1 cou de m1_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ je sé ke je suis indipensale, mé kan meme_

Un faible sourire apparaît sur le visage de l'homme assis à la table, l'écran n'éclairant de son expression que ses lèvres pâles et son menton pointu. Le cliquetis des touches se joint au ronronnement du ventilateur de l'ordinateur dans la chambre silencieuse.

_**Mangekyô :**__ Tes chevilles vont bien, looser ? Pas trop de mal à passer les portes ?_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ va chié, enfoiré_

Le ton est plus incisif que d'habitude. Il fronce les sourcils, mais déjà d'autres messages apparaissent.

_**Kyûbi :**__ c trop facil de venir me voir dé ke tu en a beso1 é de mignorer le reste du tan_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ je marche plu, trouve toi 1 otre boniche_

Il soupire. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par en arriver là, il est juste surpris que cela ait pris si longtemps.

_**Mangekyô :**__ C'est toi ou personne d'autre, idiot_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ te fou pa de moi, come si je savai pa que t'a dotres larb1_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ genre cet folle a lunettes ki te bave dessu_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ C'est beaucoup trop gros pour eux_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Sans doute pour toi aussi, d'ailleurs_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ tu sous enten koi, la ?_  
_**Kyûbi :**__ aten une minute. dan koi tu té fouré, conard ?_

L'homme a une drôle d'expression, entre le sourire et la grimace d'incrédulité. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il morde à l'hameçon sans réfléchir, mais cette réaction à retardement est nouvelle. L'autre est toujours capable de l'étonner. Cette pensée lui procure une étrange joie.

_**Mangekyô :**__ Pas ici._  
_**Mangekyô :**__ Ecoute, je n'ai pas besoin d'un "coup de main", j'ai besoin d'un partenaire_  
_**Mangekyô :**__ et pas le temps d'un trajet en avion ou d'une conférence de presse_

L'écran reste inchangé un long moment.

_**Kyûbi :**__ tu me demande koi, la ?_

La question est directe. La réponse lui vient immédiatement mais il hésite, brutalement intimidé par tout ce qu'elle sous-entend. L'autre ne se contentera pas d'une demi-vérité. Il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, actionne les touches plus lentement qu'auparavant, mû par une étrange solennité.

_**Mangekyô :** Je veux que tu laisses tout tomber pour me suivre_

* * *

**Onze ans plus tôt**

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait, loser ? »

Naruto cracha un peu de sang et fusilla du regard l'adolescent qui le dominait de toute sa taille. Cet enfoiré avait failli lui déchausser une dent ! Sasuke répondit à son regard noir avec tout autant d'animosité, et Naruto constata avec satisfaction que sa chemise blanche était maintenant constellée de quelques gouttes de sang et qu'un bleu commençait à se former sur sa joue. Ha ! Il n'avait plus l'air si impeccable que ça, l'Uchiwa, hein ?

Et s'il s'attendait à ce que Naruto Uzumaki cède aussi facilement… !

« Naruto, cesse de faire l'imbécile ! » intervint Sakura en le voyant se relever, déterminé à ne pas en rester là. « Tu ne peux pas laisser Sasuke tranquille pour une fois ? »

« Mais Sakura-chan… »

« Mais rien du tout ! Arrête de chercher les ennuis, tu nous mets tous en retard avec tes singeries ! »

Naruto plissa les yeux et fit la moue. Il ne mettait personne en retard, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à toutes ces filles de s'arrêter pour admirer leur précieux Sasuke ! D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas lui qui avait provoqué cette bagarre… Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il y avait grandement contribué, mais c'était Sasuke qui l'avait frappé le premier !

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil impatient, et bien que Naruto n'aurait rien aimé de plus que de lui faire ravaler son arrogance, il céda finalement sous le regard incendiaire de la jolie Sakura.

« Il est dans la classe de maths, ton fichu bouquin » marmonna-t-il, boudeur.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Sans doute conscientes de sa mauvaise humeur, aucune des filles qui s'étaient rassemblées pour le voir battre Uzumaki ne tentèrent de le suivre.

Quel imbécile, rumina-t-il en remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que lui voler ses affaires juste avant la fin des cours et aller les planquer au second étage ? Depuis trois mois qu'ils fréquentaient la même école ce looser persistait à trouver la moindre occasion de l'agacer, même s'il finissait toujours par perdre lorsqu'ils en venaient aux mains. On aurait pu croire qu'il finirait par apprendre la leçon, mais le crétin avait la tête dure.

Franchissant la première porte du couloir, Sasuke parcourut la salle de classe du regard. Quelques secondes de recherche lui révélèrent un coin de son manuel de physique dépassant sous l'armoire près du bureau du professeur. Levant les yeux au ciel devant le camouflage "habile" de l'idiot, il s'approcha et se baissa pour récupérer son bien.

Il y eut une explosion.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Tout devint noir.

XXX

Naruto se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de voir par-dessus les têtes des élèves plus grands que lui. Les flammes dévoraient le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal et commençaient à se propager au premier étage. Les pompiers venaient juste d'arriver dans la cour de l'école et la cinquantaine d'adolescents qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de quitter l'établissement avant l'explosion formaient un cercle lâche autour d'eux, maintenus à distance par les derniers professeurs.

L'ambiance était à une horreur collective teintée d'incrédulité. L'explosion avait complétement soufflé le hall d'entrée et ses imposantes portes vitrées, et le feu avait pris presque instantanément dans toute la base du bâtiment. Naruto n'était pas un génie, mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Shikamaru pour comprendre qu'il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'un accident avec les conduites de gaz – et d'ailleurs pourquoi y aurait-il eu des conduites de gaz dans le hall d'entrée ?

Comme pour confirmer son opinion, une ambulance et quelques voitures de police entrèrent à leur tour dans la cour. Elles vinrent se ranger derrière le véhicule déjà présent juste à temps pour assister à une scène surprenante : alors que les pompiers s'apprêtaient à déclencher leurs pompes à eau, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent et ils furent forcés de se mettre à couvert.

Il y eut des cris aigus parmi les adolescents et on pointa frénétiquement vers le toit de l'école où plusieurs silhouettes étaient visibles. Elles disparurent dès que les policiers ouvrirent le feu sur elles, mais le mouvement de panique parmi les élèves poussa nombre d'entre eux à aller se réfugier dans le gymnase ou à quitter tout à fait l'école.

Naruto repéra une touche de rose vif parmi la cohue et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Sakura, qui s'était accroupie derrière un banc avec son amie Ino.

« Ca va, Sakura-chan ? » haleta-t-il.

Sakura sursauta et tourna un regard écarquillé vers lui.

« Naruto ! On vient d'entendre ce que les policiers disaient, c'est un attentat ! »

« Hein ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui voudrait attaquer une école ? »

« Les extrémistes anti-mutants, apparemment » répondit cyniquement Ino.

Naruto jeta un regard sidéré à Sakura, mais la jeune fille avait baissé les yeux et se mordillait les lèvres.

« C'est vrai que tout le monde sait qu'il y a beaucoup de mutants dans notre école… »

« Mais il n'y a pas que nous ! Il y a les autres aussi ! Je croyais qu'ils plaçaient la barre au meurtre des non-mutants ces enfoirés !? »

« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont lancé l'explosion après la fin des cours » raisonna-t-elle. « Comme ça, ils font parler d'eux mais personne n'est blessé. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ça avait eu lieu au milieu de l'après-midi. Au moins, plus personne n'est à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle se mit à pâlir de façon alarmante. Ino lui jeta un coup d'œil, haussa un sourcil, puis parut à son tour subir une révélation qui la laissa blanche comme un linge.

« Naruto… » fit Sakura d'une voix tremblante. « Dis-moi que tu l'as vu sortir… »

Passablement déstabilisé par les deux regards exorbités qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, Naruto mit quelques secondes à comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Le contraste soudain entre les six marques sombres sur ses joues et son teint d'ordinaire hâlé suffit à Sakura et Ino, qui se précipitèrent aussitôt sur le policier le plus proche.

Très pâle, Naruto leva les yeux vers le second étage. Beaucoup de fenêtres avaient été soufflées par l'explosion, mais il était pratiquement impossible de voir quoique ce soit depuis la cour. N'apercevant aucun mouvement derrière les ouvertures béantes, il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse. Ses paumes étaient moites.

Il lui sembla qu'une brique lui tombait au fond de l'estomac lorsqu'il réalisa que la classe de mathématiques était située presque immédiatement au-dessus du hall d'entrée.

Sakura et Ino avaient harponné deux agents, les yeux brillants de larmes. Naruto réalisa que les autres policiers et les professeurs étaient pour la plupart occupés à convaincre les élèves restants de se mettre au moins hors de portée des tireurs derrière les grilles de l'école. Coincé comme il l'était entre un banc et un peuplier, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Un coin d'œil vers le toit l'informa de l'absence actuelle de tireurs.

Naruto hésita. Cet enfoiré de Sasuke avait très bien pu sortir quand il ne faisait pas attention, après tout il avait opté pour rentrer chez lui dès que Sakura avait cessé de le fusiller du regard. Mais il avait à peine atteint les grilles avant que l'explosion ne retentisse. Sasuke aurait-il eu le temps de monter deux étages pour aller chercher son livre, puis de les redescendre ?

Gah, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas planqué ce fichu bouquin dans les vestiaires du gymnase comme il en avait d'abord eu l'idée ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse le finaud et trouve ça intelligent de lui faire remonter deux étages !

Si l'Uchiwa était mort, Sakura ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et Iruka, aussi, Iruka aurait tellement honte de lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face ! Et puis, qui aurait-il envie de boxer après une mauvaise journée si cette tête d'épouvantail n'était plus là, hein ?

…

D'un autre côté… Iruka allait _vraiment_ lui arracher tous les poils de la queue s'il faisait ça.

…

Oh, et puis c'était toujours mieux que le regard coupable "Mais-qu'est-ce-que-j'ai-raté-pour-que-tu-tournes-aussi-mal" poussé à sa puissance maximale.

Naruto descendit la ceinture de son jean de quelques centimètres, juste assez bas pour extirper sa queue de la jambe de pantalon dans laquelle il la fourrait tous les jours.

Lorsqu'un agent l'aperçut finalement et lui cria de s'arrêter, il avait déjà traversé la moitié de la cour. Il bondit et se réceptionna sur le châtaignier le plus proche de la façade, se hissant dans ses branches avec une aisance insultante, son balancier couvert d'une épaisse fourrure rousse fouettant l'air derrière lui. La voix de Sakura hurla son nom par-dessus le bruit des flammes et les voix des adultes, mais il s'élançait déjà et s'engouffrait par une fenêtre du premier étage.

La fumée épaisse lui piqua aussitôt les yeux et la gorge et il dut s'immobiliser, surpris par une quinte de toux et reconnaissant une salle de classe à travers ses larmes. Une partie de la cloison donnant sur le couloir avait été soufflée par l'explosion et plusieurs bureaux avaient déjà pris feu. Naruto traversa la pièce aplati au ras du sol et enjamba d'un bond les décombres du mur.

Le couloir était dans un état pire encore, les parois encore debout maculées de cendres et d'innombrables débris enflammés parsemant le sol. Naruto plaqua un coin de son T-shirt sur son nez et prit un quart de seconde pour se féliciter que les couloirs de l'école aient été conçus aussi larges.

Louvoyer entre les foyers d'incendie fut heureusement facilité par son agilité exceptionnelle et il dut plus d'une fois bondir par-dessus les flammes. La chaleur devenait infernale et respirer une véritable corvée lorsqu'il aperçut le lieu de l'explosion à travers la fumée. Dans une large zone autour du hall d'entrée, le sol du premier étage avait complètement disparu, éparpillé plusieurs mètres en contrebas dans un enfer de flammes.

Naruto déglutit, réalisant en apercevant la carcasse noircie ce qui avait été une cage d'escalier qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'accéder au second étage serait aussi simple. Un craquement retentit au-dessus de lui et il leva les yeux, réalisant qu'une partie du plafond au-dessus du foyer s'était également effondré. Quelques lambeaux du parquet de l'étage supérieur pendaient, calcinés, par l'ouverture béante.

Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, huit nouvelles queues apparurent dans son dos pendant qu'il prenait son élan. Il lui sembla que la peau de sa poitrine rôtissait lorsqu'il s'élança au-dessus de l'incendie qui faisait rage un étage plus bas.

Le sol du second étage entra en collision avec sa cage thoracique et il y planta ses griffes, grondant sourdement sous l'effort.

Une quinte de toux lui parvint et il tourna la tête. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux croisèrent le regard incrédule de Sasuke. Le garçon était plaqué au sol à une distance dangereusement faible de l'affaissement du plancher, ses jambes disparaissant entièrement sous une lourde armoire.

Naruto imprima un mouvement de balancier à son corps et jeta un bras en avant, hissant petit à petit son torse au niveau supérieur.

Entraînée par son propre poids, l'armoire glissa encore un peu vers le trou et Sasuke serra les dents, emporté malgré lui par le meuble qui lui broyait le bas du corps. Quelque chose de doux vint lui frôler le visage et il rouvrit les yeux, apercevant avec incrédulité les neuf appendices couverts de fourrure fouettant l'air devant lui.

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que Naruto était campé au-dessus de lui, ses pieds plantés de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Son visage étonnamment bestial était déformé par la détermination, et il refermait déjà ses bras sur l'énorme armoire.

De la manière la plus inattendue qui soit, la voix de sa mère émergea d'un souvenir lointain, lui racontant avec ce sourire éternel l'histoire du démon renard à neuf queues. Un nom se grava au fer rouge dans son esprit.

_Kyûbi_.

Il y eut un craquement, les jambes de Naruto se mirent à trembler sous l'effort. L'armoire bougea sur ses jambes et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Et puis la pression se mit à diminuer, le meuble se soulevant centimètre par centimètre. Sasuke attendit jusqu'à ce que le bois ne fasse plus que le frôler et passa entre les jambes de Naruto en se traînant à la force des bras.

Il était presque tiré d'affaire lorsqu'un cri retentit par-dessus le ronronnement des flammes. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut une silhouette de l'autre côté du trou. Entièrement enveloppé d'une combinaison ignifuge, l'homme pointait une arme vers eux en criant quelque chose derrière lui.

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de maudire la visière plastifiée qui lui cachait les yeux de l'adulte : Naruto poussa un grognement sourd et pivota sur ses hanches, l'armoire encore tenue à l'horizontale entre ses bras incroyablement noués par la tension. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le meuble franchit le vide en vol plané et vint terminer sa course contre l'homme qui eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri.

Sasuke fut soulevé et jeté en travers d'une épaule, trop occupé à cracher ses poumons pour songer à protester.

Naruto l'emporta à l'extrémité du bâtiment et trouva refuge dans une salle de classe encore épargnée par les flammes, déposant son fardeau sur une chaise sans trop de délicatesse. S'attendant à un regard noir, il fut surpris lorsque Sasuke grimaça et porta instinctivement la main à ses jambes.

« Ca va, enfoiré ? »

« A ton avis, est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller espèce d'imbécile ? » rétorqua Sasuke, le fusillant finalement du regard.

« Hé, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je te signale que je viens de sauver tes fesses ! » répliqua-t-il, se hérissant aussitôt.

Vraiment, quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il accoure à l'aide d'un pareil connard ?

Se détournant avec un mouvement de colère, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et s'assura que les copains du type qu'il avait transformé en confiture n'étaient pas dans le coin. Ne voyant rien, il retraversa la classe en sens inverse pour regarder par la fenêtre. La voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans son dos.

« Ces types, ce sont des anti-mutants, pas vrai ? »

Naruto se figea, soudain intimement conscient des neuf queues qui ondulaient toujours derrière lui, de ses griffes acérées, des marques sombres sur ses joues et de ses pupilles félines. Avant qu'il ne quitte son village, Iruka lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs en public à moins d'un cas de force majeure absolue. Bien que les gens de la capitale soient un peu plus tolérants envers les ninjas que les villageois qu'il avait côtoyés toute sa vie, il existait toujours énormément de préjugés et même des hommes prêts à tuer les mutants, comme ceux qui se trouvaient justement sur le toit de l'école.

Bien que très frustré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser toutes ses capacités pour battre Sasuke dans leurs fréquentes bagarres, Naruto s'en était toujours tenu aux ordres de son gardien, sachant qu'Iruka avait une peur immense de le voir attaqué à cause de ses pouvoirs. Peu de personnes dans l'école savaient qu'il était un mutant, en dehors de Sakura et Shikamaru qui l'avaient découvert par accident au bout de quelques semaines de cours. Sa situation était loin d'être rare, car s'il en croyait les rumeurs, de nombreux mutants fréquentaient l'établissement sous le même anonymat que lui.

Et sans réfléchir le moins du monde, il s'était dévoilé devant _la_ personne qui avait le plus de raisons de lui en vouloir.

Son silence servit de réponse à Sasuke.

« Hm. Tu es le dernier type sur lequel j'aurais pu avoir des doutes. Ca paraît incroyable qu'un imbécile pareil ait pu cacher un tel secret pendant aussi longtemps. »

La fourrure de ses queues se hérissa mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto ne rétorqua rien. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

Il sembla à Naruto que les battements de son cœur résonnaient incroyablement fort à ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le bruit n'avait rien à voir avec son angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » fit-il en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Il entendit Sasuke se lever et se diriger lentement vers lui en s'appuyant aux tables. Le son se précisa et parut encore enfler, se changeant en un "Fwoum fwoum fwoum" rythmique.

« Un hélicoptère » dit finalement Sasuke alors que Naruto tentait encore de lutter contre cette conclusion.

« Ici ? Ah, je sais ! Ca doit être la police ! » s'exclama-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha, Sasuke l'imitant à la vitre adjacente. Des cris et des coups de feu résonnèrent depuis la cour, les agents à l'abri de leurs voitures de fonction ouvrant le feu sur l'appareil noir qui arrivait haut au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sasuke rentra aussitôt la tête, confirmé dans son hypothèse.

« Pas la police, c'est le moyen d'évacuation des terroristes » cria-t-il par-dessus le bruit des pales.

Sans pouvoir retenir son expression d'admiration, Naruto suivit l'hélicoptère des yeux pendant qu'il amorçait son approche vers le toit. L'enthousiasme se changea cependant vite en amertume.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient faire, ces enfoirés ? » ragea-t-il tout haut. « C'est juste une école, une _école_, bon sang ! Faut vraiment être tordu pour se donner tout ce mal pour une école ! »

« Parce que bien sûr, tu n'es pas au courant » répliqua Sasuke, du ton de celui qui avait espéré une lueur d'intelligence envers et contre tout.

Naruto se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

« Officiellement c'est une école, » poursuivit l'adolescent, « mais officieusement c'est le centre de ralliement de l'organisation Konohagakure. Il y a au moins trois ou quatre sous-sols rien que sous ce bâtiment, sans doute accessibles uniquement depuis l'ascenseur de service. »

« Konohagakure ? C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Une organisation de ninjas » répondit-il avec un regard condescendant. « Ils luttent pour les droits des mutants et dament le pion aux ninjas extrémistes, entre autres. »

« Hein !? Et ils crèchent juste en-dessous de l'école ? Mais attends, comment tu sais ça, toi ? » s'exclama Naruto, sidéré.

« Le plafond du premier sous-sol est blindé, bien sûr » poursuivit Sasuke comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « Ils n'avaient aucune chance de les atteindre avec une explosion aussi faible. »

Sasuke s'était appuyé contre une table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et posait un regard altier sur la fenêtre. Naruto le dévisagea, luttant pour accepter la conclusion qui s'imposait à lui.

« Toi aussi… tu es… » murmura-t-il.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, et son regard prit une brève seconde une teinte rouge vif.

« Ils vont s'enfuir » dit-il, sa voix soudain chargée d'amertume.

Naruto ravala son choc, et à la vue de ces yeux d'ordinaire si méprisants qui reflétaient au final toute la rancœur et la rage sourde qui grondaient dans sa propre poitrine, il sentit quelque chose en lui prendre son essor.

Son sourire dévoila deux canines acérées.

« Ca reste à voir. »

XXX

Aussi près des grilles de l'école que les professeurs la laissaient avancer, Sakura se mordillait anxieusement les lèvres. Ino lui tenait la main, la laissant muettement broyer ses doigts et broyant les siens en retour. Par-dessus le parapet du toit, elles pouvaient apercevoir les pales de l'hélicoptère sur le point de se poser. Un agent de police criait dans sa radio pour qu'on envoie du renfort aérien. Une bonne partie de ses collègues était montée sur le toit du gymnase au fond de la cour d'où ils échangeaient des coups de feu avec les terroristes qui ne semblaient pas si pressés de partir, attendant sans doute d'être sûrs que le bâtiment ne pourrait pas être sauvé.

'Allez-vous-en, allez-vous-en !' psalmodiait Sakura, des larmes de rage impuissante aux coins des yeux. 'Vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, allez-vous-en !'

Une silhouette inhabituelle apparut près d'Ino et Sakura jeta un coup d'œil surpris au nouveau venu. L'homme était grand, sa taille paraissant encore accentuée par la tignasse étonnamment grise qui se dressait sur son crâne avec un drôle d'air penché. Son œil gauche était caché par un bandeau et il observait le bâtiment en flammes d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne ressemblait pas aux badauds qui s'étaient peu à peu rassemblés autour de l'école.

Remarquant son regard, l'homme se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes élèves dans cette école ? »

Ino tourna la tête en entendant sa voix et se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie en lui adressant un regard noir. Sakura hocha faiblement la tête, moins convaincue qu'elle qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un curieux.

« On dirait que ça a été une sacrée explosion. Il y a eu des blessés ? »

« On ne sait pas » répondit-elle, se félicitant que sa voix ne paraisse pas trop étranglée. « On croit qu'un élève était resté à l'intérieur, et un autre est parti le chercher… »

« Cet idiot de Naruto ! » cracha Ino. « Il ne réfléchit jamais avant de faire quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ? »

L'inconnu fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Alors ce Naruto est retourné chercher son ami… ? »

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Ino. « Le pire, c'est que Sasuke et lui ne se supportent même pas ! Il devait juste se sentir coupable parce que c'était sa faute s'il était encore à l'intérieur quand il y a eu l'explosion. Et il avait raison, c'était entièrement sa faute ! Mais qui est-ce que ça avance maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux là-dedans, hein ? »

« Hum… » fit l'homme, reportant un regard méditatif sur le bâtiment. « Naruto et Sasuke… Je suppose que ça doit être ces deux-là ? »

Sakura se tourna vivement dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt avec nonchalance. Une forme indistincte se hissait hors d'une fenêtre du second étage, et en effet, elle finit par reconnaître les cheveux noir corbeau de Sasuke et un éclat de fourrure rousse qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Naruto.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » cria-t-elle, sa voix montant d'un octave pour aller titiller les notes de l'hystérie.

« Hé bien… » répondit lentement l'homme, plaçant sa main en visière pour mieux suivre les mouvements des deux adolescents. « Je crois qu'ils vont monter sur le toit. »

Ino émit un croassement peu mélodieux, les yeux ronds. Sakura prit une inspiration furieuse.

« _Narutooo _! » hurla-t-elle, sachant que la mutation de l'adolescent lui permettrait de parfaitement l'entendre. « Si tu blesses Sasuke,_ je t'égoooorge _! »

XXX

Naruto grimaça et lutta contre le besoin de couvrir ses oreilles si sensibles, rattrapant de justesse la prise qu'il avait failli lâcher.

« Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, crétin » lui glissa Sasuke, qui n'avait rien entendu par-dessus le bruit des flammes et des pales d'hélicoptère, d'un ton irritable.

Naruto serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, se concentrant plutôt sur son escalade. S'il croyait que c'était facile de hisser deux personnes sur une paroi verticale ! Parce que bien sûr, Monsieur pouvait à peine tenir debout sur ses fragiles petites jambes toutes endolories, sans parler de tenter un petit bout de grimpette… Lui qui n'avait jamais été fan des innombrables fioritures ornant la façade de l'école, il était finalement très reconnaissant de leur présence et des prises faciles qu'elles offraient.

L'hélicoptère venait de se poser sur le toit, ses pales tournant au ralenti en attendant ses passagers. Les coups de feu provenant de l'autre bout du bâtiment prouvaient que ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore prêts à partir.

« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher, ton truc ? » grogna-t-il en calant ses pieds sur le rebord supérieur d'une fenêtre du troisième étage.

« T'occupe pas de ça. Débrouille-toi pour qu'ils nous voient un par un s'ils sont plusieurs, c'est tout. »

Naruto tendit le bras et saisit le parapet.

« T'as intérêt à avoir raison ! »

Se hisser jusqu'à pouvoir passer le haut de la tête et rien de plus par-dessus le muret fut ardu, d'autant plus que la prise de Sasuke sur ses épaules choisit ce moment précis pour glisser. Retenant un juron uniquement par souci de discrétion, Naruto enroula par réflexe deux de ses queues autour des cuisses de l'adolescent.

Sasuke se figea et Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, au comble de l'embarras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter de se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Si ça avait quoique ce soit à voir avec la combustion spontanée des feux d'artifice de Noël dernier, il jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien !

Néanmoins, Sasuke était à nouveau calé sur son dos et il n'allait pas tenir éternellement le rôle de l'araignée sur son mur.

Quelques mèches blondes et deux yeux bleus circonspects finirent par émerger par-dessus le parapet.

L'hélicoptère était posé au milieu du toit juste en face d'eux et, comme Sasuke l'avait espéré, le pilote était seul près de l'appareil. Une mitraillette à la main, il fixait ses camarades d'un regard impatient. Les autres terroristes étaient bien plus loin et lui tournaient le dos, concentrés en direction du gymnase.

Naruto se rétablit d'un seul mouvement sur le parapet. La vivacité de son geste attira l'attention du pilote qui écarquilla les yeux et leva son arme vers eux, la bouche déjà ouverte pour appeler ses acolytes. Un air désorienté passa une brève seconde sur son visage, puis il pivota avec une expression effrayée. Il se mit finalement à courir droit vers les autres hommes en tirant dans le vide, criant des propos incompréhensibles.

« Woah… » fit Naruto, impressionné malgré lui.

« Dépêche-toi looser, avant que les autres ne nous voient » lui intima sèchement Sasuke, faisant un mouvement pour se détacher de lui.

Naruto l'ignora et sauta à terre, sachant que malgré toute sa fierté Sasuke pouvait à peine marcher droit par lui-même. L'autre extrémité du toit était en proie aux cris et au chaos, mais Naruto ne prit pas de risques et fusa de bouche d'aération en bouche d'aération. L'habitacle de l'escalier de service se trouvait directement entre les tireurs et l'hélicoptère, aussi profita-t-il de la couverture qu'il offrait pour s'approcher rapidement de l'appareil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » lui cria Sasuke lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du côté droit, et Naruto réalisa qu'il avait peut-être oublié de lui expliquer quel était son plan exact.

Mais aussi, pourquoi cet idiot l'avait-il suivi s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ?

« T'inquiète, tout baigne » répondit-il jovialement en desserrant enfin sa prise sur ses jambes.

Sasuke descendit de son dos, trouvant encore le moyen de ressembler à un aristocrate émergeant tout juste de sa luxueuse litière. Naruto serra les dents pour retenir une réflexion désobligeante et le poussa sans délicatesse vers le siège du passager, disparaissant avant que l'Uchiwa n'ait eu le temps de le fusiller du regard. Il fit le tour de l'appareil, plié en deux comme il l'avait vu faire dans tous ses films préférés, et se hissa à la place du pilote, rétractant par réflexe ses queues et reprenant un visage plus humain.

Sasuke le regarda faire, alarmé, et cria quelque chose qui fut à moitié avalé par le bruit des pales. Naruto dénicha deux casques et lui en fourra un dans les mains, lui faisant signe dans le même mouvement de fermer sa portière. Sasuke s'exécuta et enfila l'objet sur ses oreilles.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de faire voler cet engin ? » répéta-t-il, passablement inquiet.

Naruto émit un "huhu" distrait, plongé avec fascination dans l'examen du tableau de bord. Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu l'en empêcher, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il enclencha quelques commandes.

« C'est cool que les hélices tournent encore, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu les mettre en marche ! »

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Sasuke, réalisant que le bruit des pales s'accélérait et que l'hélicoptère commençait définitivement à bouger.

« C'est bon, j'ai fait quelques heures de vol sur simulateur » répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte, négligeant de mentionner que le simulateur en question était constitué de sa console de jeux préférée et de la télé d'Iruka. « Ca se conduit comme une trottinette ! »

L'appareil décolla à quelques centimètres du sol, puis se mit à tourner sur lui-même, une manœuvre que l'expression perplexe de Naruto étiqueta comme imprévue. Le rotor arrière émit un grondement alarmant en taillant généreusement dans le mur de la cage d'escalier.

« … J'espère ne jamais te voir monter sur une trottinette. »

Naruto se contenta de coincer sa langue entre ses dents d'un air concentré.

Le boucan avait finalement alerté les terroristes sur ce qui se passait et ils se précipitaient vers eux, hurlant des menaces et brandissant leurs armes. Sasuke n'était pas plus alarmé que ça, sachant que si l'hélicoptère était passé au-dessus de la cour sans se préoccuper des tirs de policiers, l'habitacle devait être à l'épreuve des balles.

Cependant Naruto, soit qu'il n'ait pas réalisé ce détail, soit qu'il ait regardé beaucoup trop de films d'action pour être encore jugé complètement sain d'esprit, engagea l'appareil en rase-mottes droit vers le groupe de leurs assaillants stupéfaits.

Le sourcil gauche de Sasuke tressauta. Il s'accrocha des deux mains à son siège et, stoïque, entreprit de concevoir mille tortures pour l'imbécile, décidant à cet instant précis qu'il était hors de question qu'ils meurent avant qu'il n'ait pu en exercer au moins la moitié.

L'hélicoptère frôla les hommes qui s'étaient jetés sur le côté et se dirigea droit vers le bord du toit, ses patins raclant généreusement le parapet.

« Yahooouuu ! » hurla Naruto, extatique.

Sasuke expira patiemment, ferma les yeux. Puis lui flanqua sa meilleure taloche.

XXX

Lorsque l'appareil se posa cahin-caha sur le terrain de gym, tanguant de gauche et de droite comme un oiseau ivre, les policiers faisaient déjà cercle autour de lui. Apercevant finalement les deux adolescents dans la cabine de pilotage, le petit blond aux commandes qui tirait la langue d'un air absorbé et le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se passait une main lasse sur le visage, ils baissèrent leurs armes et appelèrent précipitamment les ambulanciers.

« Ce sont eux, mademoiselle ? » demanda un agent sidéré à Sakura.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, elle-même rendue muette par le choc.

Sur le toit de l'école, les terroristes avaient jeté leurs armes et attendaient, affolés, le secours des pompiers qu'ils avaient auparavant mis tant d'efforts à repousser.

L'inconnu aux cheveux argentés, qui s'était entre-temps présenté comme Kakashi, gloussa et se tourna vers Sakura.

« Finalement, les meilleures opérations de sauvetage sont toujours les plus inattendues » dit-il avec un sourire de bienheureux.

* * *

**Epoque actuelle**

Le bruit de leur course sur les marches métalliques résonne dans l'étroite cage d'escalier. Sakura fait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme imposé par Kakashi, gravissant les étages aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle porte la main à son oreillette et tente de joindre leur coéquipier manquant.

« Kyûbi ! Naruto, réponds espèce d'idiot ! »

Aucune réponse ne parvient à son appel essoufflé et elle retient un juron. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Mais quelle idée de s'éloigner sans leur donner sa position !

Elle a bien vu qu'il était constamment distrait depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés pour cette mission, qu'il avait sans cesse l'air inhabituellement grave et pensif. Mais ils avaient à peine atteint le lieu de leur investigation que le jeune homme recevait un appel téléphonique, ce pour quoi Sakura n'avait pas manqué de copieusement le sermonner, sachant qu'aucun agent ne devait avoir avec lui de portable allumé sur le terrain.

Naruto l'avait pourtant à peine écoutée, le message qu'il venait de recevoir mobilisant apparemment toute son attention. Sakura s'était tue, désarçonnée, en avisant son expression troublée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il avait marmonné une excuse et fait volte-face, s'éclipsant trop rapidement pour que ces coéquipiers puissent envisager de le suivre.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu piquer cet abruti ? Naruto est tête-en-l'air et pas toujours très logique, mais jamais encore il ne leur a fait faux bond au beau milieu d'une mission. Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse cette mission entre toutes ?

Bien que ni Kakashi ni elle n'en aient encore soufflé mot, elle sent bien au fond d'elle que cette personne qu'ils poursuivent dans ce minuscule escalier n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle se surprend à regretter amèrement l'absence de son ami et l'en maudit d'autant plus.

Une porte claque au-dessus d'eux et elle réalise qu'ils sont sur le point d'arriver sur le toit. Elle franchit encore un palier et la porte lui apparaît, Kakashi se jetant déjà sur elle pour l'ouvrir.

Le vent nocturne est frais sur sa peau trempée de sueur.

« Halte ! » crie Kakashi, et sa main levée laisse échapper la lueur bleuâtre annonciatrice de la dernière mutation qu'il s'est approprié.

Entendant la menace dans le ton de sa voix, la silhouette de l'homme qu'ils ont poursuivi tout ce temps s'immobilise au bord du toit. Ses mèches noir corbeau se soulèvent sous l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent. Il se retourne, pose son regard sombre sur eux, et même si au fond d'elle-même elle le savait déjà, Sakura oublie de respirer.

« Sasuke… » s'échappe de ses lèvres dans un souffle ténu.

Kakashi ne cille pas. Son regard sévère vissé sur son ancien élève, il fait coulisser son bandeau sur son œil gauche et dévoile son iris rouge. Les mains tremblantes, Sakura sort une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa poche et l'enfile à contrecœur. Le jeune homme est calme, ses yeux noirs passant de l'un à l'autre d'entre eux sans changer d'expression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Sasuke ? » demande finalement Kakashi.

Du menton, il désigne le disque que l'autre tient encore dans ses mains gantées.

« Pourquoi voler des données confidentielles à Konohagakure ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait t'apporter ? »

Sasuke glisse le disque de données dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste noire, en referme la fermeture éclair.

« Vous n'avez pas assez de recul » répond-il de sa voix grave, et le cœur de Sakura lui semble faire un bond dans sa poitrine. « Vous êtes trop impliqués. »

« Impliqués dans quoi ? » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier. « Sasuke, tu sais que Konohagakure lutte tout autant que toi contre l'Akatsuki. Si tu as besoin d'aide, pas besoin de voler l'organisation, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre ! Nous pouvons t'aider, Sasuke ! »

Il la regarde, un faible sourire au coin des lèvres, puis secoue la tête.

« Konohagakure n'est pas aussi fiable que vous voulez le croire. Un groupe aussi large a toujours des failles. »

Kakashi fronce les sourcils.

« A quel genre de failles fais-tu allusion ? »

Sasuke détourne le regard, indifférent.

« Peu importe. Restez sur vos gardes, c'est tout. »

Son comportement distant la pique, mais il est là, devant elle, et Sakura se sent pleine de détermination. Puisque Naruto n'est pas là pour tenir sa promesse avec elle, elle agira seule s'il le faut. Elle fait un pas vers lui, le défie du regard.

« Tu auras tout le temps de t'expliquer plus tard. Il est temps que tu reviennes vers nous, Sasuke ! De toute façon, tu n'as nulle part où aller ! »

Il est appuyé au parapet, quelques centimètres de béton le séparent d'une chute d'une vingtaine d'étages vers la rue brillamment éclairée en contrebas. Le toit est nu et désert, ils sont deux contre lui et protégés contre son pouvoir. Aujourd'hui est le jour où elle ramènera Sasuke à la maison, et alors il comprendra qu'il n'a pas besoin de rester seul !

Et pourtant il sourit, sardonique.

« Oh ? » fait Kakashi, et son ton joueur ne trompe aucun des deux jeunes gens. « Aurais-tu un atout caché dans ta manche ? »

Un drôle de son commence à résonner, se fondant d'abord dans les bruits de la circulation en bas de l'immeuble, mais prenant rapidement de l'ampleur. Sakura fronce les sourcils, cherchant à reconnaître le souvenir aux couleurs délavées qui frappe maladroitement à sa porte. Le vent se lève.

Sasuke saute d'un bond sur le parapet.

« C'est vous qui nous l'avez appris, Kakashi » dit-il, et il y a une étrange lueur de joie dans son regard. « Les meilleurs opérations de sauvetage sont toujours les plus imprévisibles. »

Le bruit devient insoutenable et une forme sombre apparaît lentement derrière lui, émergeant des profondeurs de la rue. L'hélicoptère dévoile gracieusement l'un de ses flancs, s'approche du parapet jusqu'à presque le toucher. Sasuke saisit le patin qui lui est offert, se hisse dessus sans effort et ouvre la portière.

Le temps que Kakashi et elle se précipite vers l'appareil, il a déjà commencé à pivoter vers eux, et l'homme aux cheveux argentés fige son attaque en avisant l'homme aux commandes.

Naruto leur offre l'un de ses sourires embarrassés qui disent qu'il sait qu'il est en train de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais qu'à présent rien ne pourra plus l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. Sasuke s'installe près de lui, ajuste un casque sur ses oreilles.

A travers la verrière, Kakashi saisit le mouvement de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Naruto éclate de rire, et bien qu'une lueur de regret brille toujours dans son regard, son sourire est sincère.

« C'est la meilleure trottinette que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Et puis l'hélicoptère s'élève, et Kakashi se dit qu'il est trop tard pour tirer, qu'ils sont trop loin. Il se le dit et se le répète, jusqu'à ce qu'au final cela devienne vrai.

A côté de lui, Sakura les regarde s'éloigner, ses deux meilleurs amis. Et elle se dit qu'après tout, elle a exactement ce qu'elle voulait : Sasuke n'est plus seul.

C'est suffisant.

* * *

_Il allège les silences_  
_Il éclaire les sourires_  
_Il tue les solitudes..._  
_Le mutin chiffre deux._


End file.
